The Season for Romance
by Wyltk
Summary: A late Christmas fic of someone musing on the relationship of Arnold and Helga. I have fixed the paragraphs and wrapping, sorry FF.net messed around with it.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold, like Doh, or the song The Season for Romance by Lee Ann Womack. No suing this, Wyltk.

AN: Ahhh finally out of the world of Inuyasha for a grand total of two stories. And I couldn't even finish them without churning out one Yasha story. However so everyone knows, I have not abandoned any of my other passions, Hey Arnold, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter of the Draco/Ginny variety. They are still there churning inside my little brain, but at the moment my muse is more with Inuyasha. But don't worry… soon enough I'll hog tie her, stuff her in a closet, and see what I can do.  

On a further note I ask your forgiveness for it being late. And more then that for FF.net messing up my wrapping. I swear my regular wrapping does not look like that and I ask for your humble forgivness.

The Season for Romance

By Wyltk

It had been forever, or so it seemed, since Helga had seen Arnold. Though even now I could tell that she was still in love with him. She had told him twice you know. But both time he didn't believe her. It was almost sad, and then it made since. 

Her first day at kindergarten he had helped her but later that same day she had started on the first roads of her love, but in so doing had to toughen to the world around her so she could continue to be the girl that was one of the guys. It was her only way to communicate.

And then she grew older and at nine she was literally obsessed with him, though on the outside she was mean and horrible to him. Only helping when she was almost sure that no one would notice she had done anything at all. It was strange to think back and see what the nine year old had been willing to give up for a boy who thought she hated him.

The summer of her freshman year seemed to change her. When she came back she was different. Her love become more quiet, the love of someone who knew she loved them and knew she would always, but had given up on him seeing that. She had become less aggressive and he noticed. That was the second time she told him she loved him. And he had thought she was joking, not ready for her feelings. And so she didn't bother him anymore sticking to herself and then later going to college hours away from our small city. 

And now they we're both here at the party with all the old gang. People dancing and laughing around them. Talking about the decoration and pointing our hidden mistletoe.

She smiles at him, he says, "Hello"

They stand beneath the mistletoe

Embarrassed by the awkward circumstance

He asks her if she'd like a drink

She says, "I better not I think

Oh, what the heck, maybe just one glass"

Arnold, he had been busy these last few years. Though he hadn't found any significant other he had been out with a few girls. But mostly he had traveled around with his buddies in Egypt. Going through the old tombs and finding ways into the pyramids. He also lectured at the local college whenever he came home. 

The boy who had stayed the same kind hearted person all these years had come to the part with the hopes of seeing some of the gang he had lost touch with and he had found Helga. It had almost been fate that had them both in Hillwood on Christmas eve, and even more then that both being invited to Ronda's party. The Christmas spirit seemed to invade the room as the couples swirled around the dance floor, kissing, and talking. Catching up on old times beneath twinkling Christmas lights that danced on the ceiling.  Along with the candles placed around the room along with the large green Christmas tree in the middle of the room, they were the only lights creating a rather romantic atmosphere. 

They talk about, oh, this and that

He says, "I like the way you laugh

And I'm so really glad you're here"

Then suddenly it's much too warm

She feels his hand against her arm

The season loves the reason for romance

It'll get you if you give it half a chance

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around only to be grabbed and swung out onto the dance floor. Though, even my wonderful partner couldn't take my mind of Helga and Arnold. I was reminded that Helga was a published author, under a alias of course, 

I knew she had also seen other people, or tried to, but they had never seemed to be able to knock Arnold off the pedestal she had him on. He had been the first person to be nice to her, to compliment her, to help her. And she couldn't forget him no matter how hard she had tried. 

It was almost sad that he couldn't see it.

The night goes on, the music plays

A moonlight Christmas serenade

A lovers' song that's meant for only two

And they don't even know it yet 

But this is one they'll not forget

The holiday where all their dreams came true

Across the floor he spins her around

Oh, could it be they've finally found

A love worth waiting for

But it was Christmas, and the both seemed to be standing in a different light. And the way they looked at each other as the night wore on made me wonder if some Christmas spirit was working his magic on them. 

The hours moved away and my partner leaned down to kiss me and we moved slowly getting our coats and starting at the door when I turned to look back at them one last time. My last glance was to see them, then in the…

Then in the tender yuletide bliss

They share an unexpected kiss

The season loves the reason for romance

It'll get you if you give it half a chance

Then suddenly the night is gone

It's late into an early morn

The season loves the reason for romance

It'll get you if you give it half a chance

AN: If you didn't notice by now, that the song was telling the story of Arnold and Helga. I don't even know where this came from. And I apologize for it being a bit out of season, but hey it IS the season for romance…..

Wyltk


End file.
